unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinetic Energy
Kinetic Energy (運動エネルギー Dōteki Enerugī) is the genuine magic bestowed upon the Second and Third Generations of World World. Description Kinetic Energy is a type of Energy Magic formulated from Azuesa's blessing and the sacred beasts' hidden powers. Kinetic Energy resides control throughout the user's mind, but the how powerful the energy is dependent to the user's emotions thus the energy must balance out in brain and body. During the annihilation of the great darkness, there was only seven energies that had existed but due to the expansion and diversifying of energy in world world it kept on changing until currently, there are 25 Kinetic Energies known. In terms of the Second Generation Users, they are highly dependent to their kinetic prowess. By Third Generation, however, their kinetic energy does not encompasses all of the user's magic, and thus became only as one of their abilities that is called then called Affinity. Lists Second Generation Energy *Ergokinesis (Super) Alexander's energy. Known as Fullmental Magic, it has the ability to utilize energy intellectually. Moreover, Alexander can project, eradicate, expand and contract any energy in any kind of images in his mind. He can bring anything into life as long as it is very concrete and corporeal when thinking. *Psuchékinesis (Spirit) Anne's energy. User has the ability to shape and control any kind of spirit or soul as well as connect, improvise, merge and trap living beings that has considered as a spirit of life. Anne used to be able to do connect to the dead spirit but closed the gate in the past. *Spatiokinesis (Space) Iverson's energy. It enables the person to manipulate space, area and its capacity at its will. This includes altering the distance or collapsing spaces in intersect or parallels. Third Generation Energy *Pyrokinesis Jayson's affinity. He is able to bring out flames and control the intensity of heat. With the help of his affinity he is able to unlock his true magic, Forge. *Hydrokinesis Arvee's affinity. User is able to bend and manipulate water. Together with Hygrokinesis (vapor) and Cyrokinesis (ice) it forms Arvee's true magic Phase. *Botanokinesis Claire's affinity. The user has the ability to control plants and some common variation such as the biotic components of plant life, varying from seeds to humongous trees. She is able to transform and further evolve this in her true magic Yggdrasil *Aerokinesis Pia's affinity(?). It ables the user to manifest the control over the wind, fly and hover living or non-living objects at will. รเภςє קเค เร คภ คยՇђєภՇเς เภՇєɭɭเﻮєภςє, รђє เร ภ๏Շ ค๒ɭє Շ๏ เภђєгเՇ Շгยє ๓คﻮเς. קเค ๓คภเŦєรՇเภﻮ คєг๏кเภєรเร ฬคร 1 ๏Ŧ ค չเɭɭเ๏ภ ק๏รรเ๒เɭเՇץ. *Audiokinesis Vianca's affinity. Aside from Vianca's nature from daddling and being noisy the user is able to control sound coming in or from any other tangible objects that can create sound. Audiokinesis as is one of the aspects that can unlock of Vianca's true magic, Sense. *Sunakinesis MJ's affinity. It supposedly enables the user to manipulate the power of sand though he died long before he can control his affinity, and never soon for his true magic Grain. *Terrakinesis Ercole's affinity(?). *Crystallokinesis Jazryl's affinity. Unlike the rest, her affinity, which is the ability to control minerals and other crystalline materials, has nothing to do with her true magic because of her sacred cultural background; Kami Kami. *Cyrokinesis RL's affinity. RL possesses the true magic Winter but died before fully mastering it. *Photo-Umrakinesis Jared's affinity. Originally thought his energy greatly resembles of the great darkness, it was actually the ability to manipulate both light and darkness. Since he has ancestral background of being one of the tainted humans, he can be easily swayed in his emotions. His true magic Yin Yang further balances out his power of light and darkness. *Chronokinesis Shaira's affinity. An refugee from the Hidden Darkness who had come to the surface. *Electrokinesis Angelo's affinity. The user has the ability to control both thunder and lightning at will. Since Angelo is actually from another world and is an Isekaian (an Isekai person) transported by a god from Utopia, he doesn't posses true magic. However, he was given a god's blessing, hence the affinity, and an intangible and genuine skill, Total Judgement. *Lutumnkinesis Jenel's affinity. Jenel died before being able to posses her true magic, Clay-ation. *Koniokinesis Wolverine's affinity. Particles. *Benzimakinesis Angelica's affinity. Angelica died before being able to posses her true magic, Gaseous. *Combokinesis France's affinity. France died before being able to posses his true magic, Full Combo. *Nitrokinesis Gab's affinity. Gab died before being able to possess his true magic Big Bang. *Vitakinesis Janna's affinity. Wellbeing, *Technokinesis Clyde's affinity(?). When initially thought as one of the third generation children, Clyde's affinity is thought to be a manipulation of technology, with the combination of ancient and futuristic archives. He actually possesses Computer a powerful magic only few have been able to have. Şiຖ¢ē ¢lฯ໓ē iŞ คlŞ໐ คຖ คนthēຖti¢ iຖtēlliງēຖ¢ē, hē iŞ ຖ໐t ค๖lē t໐ iຖhērit trนē ๓คງi¢. th໐นງh ¢໐๓pนtēr iŞ ¢໐ຖŞi໓ērē໓ คŞ ໐ຖē ໐f thē ๓น¢h fนtนrē ๓คງi¢Ş thคt ຟคŞ ค๖lē t໐ trคຖŞfēr thr໐นງh ti๓ē trคงēl t໐ thē pคŞt. *Essokinesis Ellah's affinity. Because of her weak energy she was not regarded as one of the third generations until she had manifested the power to bend, change and clarify the reality. Although she can evolve her affinity for the true magic Real, her body will take its toll from doing so. *Caelestikinesis Elmar's affinity(?). Elmar disguised as one of the third generation but is later revealed that he is a first generation. Elmar is actually one of the Seven Deadly Sins as a Sloth (True Sin: Obliviousness) that is now living in Utopia. His blessing is Celestial Bodies which is entirely relative to the kinetic energy but at the same time very different. *Molydbkinesis Marian's affinity. Connection Category:Magic Category:Arvee100smart